


Where do my thoughts go?

by bismuth_rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unresolved Sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bismuth_rainbow/pseuds/bismuth_rainbow
Summary: This is a short story about the early relationship between Hax and Ren.Hax can be a bit faint-hearted.(I'm not very good at writing in English, so I apologize if it's hard to understand the text)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Where do my thoughts go?

If you ask me if it's one-sided, it's a step in the right direction.   
I wondered how long it had been since the conversation between Hux alone had been interrupted.

I was confused by the fact that Ren was staring at me, and I was staring at my own feet in the dark shadows. It went in completely. Hux looked up as if he noticed it quickly.

The human who had taught him countless things would stand right in front of him and put a finger to his chin.

'Hux....'

'What... what?'

'Do I still have to say no to every single one of them?'

The face that is smiling a little bit at Hux makes the eyes narrow in a ridiculously sweet way.

Wren surely hasn't realized yet that she sometimes wears that kind of 'color'.

Hux has taken in a whole lot of fluorescent light from the twinkling lights, making him unconsciously dizzy and squeezing his eyes shut.

'Hux?'

It's not that he or she didn't want to do so, but it's awkward to put into words that he or she was dazzled.  
I know that even if you show such a pretense, in the end you are still the person who will kiss me unreservedly.

Hux keeps his eyes closed and prepares his head and body while waiting for the lips from Ren.  
Tickling himself with a slight change from the person he was when he still knew nothing about these sensations.

'Then.........let's change the way we call you.......'

Ren's diminutive voice, like a soliloquy, fell from above his head.

'Armitage,'

Hux wasn't the only one. Ren, too, is changing.  
It's a good thing that you're able to get the most out of it.

The fingertips caressing Hux, changing him with the fingers and tongue of the debauched temperature, realizing that he was a guy who could also touch her in this way.  
The lips that touched each other, Hux is a little relieved to see that they are touching, and he secretly wishes that there were more things that Ren could do to remind him.

Hey, Ren.

I've got some good news for you, Ren.

I'm concession in for Ren just a little more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for looking at my poor English writing.
> 
> Twitter@frozen_rainbow7  
> tumblr→http://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyluxkawaii


End file.
